Vagabondages de con
by Superstar Exces
Summary: Après le duo de suicides de génies, Sébastien Moran a vogué entre les têtes comme un mort-vivant. Il n'est plus grand chose, à peine une ombre oscillante au pied d'une bougie chauffe-plat. Il tient de l'éphémère et l'idée est désespérante. Il avait été grandiose pour si longtemps qu'il ignore comment vivre parmi les autres sans se noyer. C'est le début de la fin pour lui.


**Notes **: Je crevais d'envie d'écrire un OS long d'une dizaine de pages sur l'unique et sordide déchéance de Sébastien Moran. Je disais à une fille l'autre jour « Jim est pas l'important » en ce sens qu'il est beau, mais je crois qu'à force d'écrire du Mormor, j'ai créé Seb en entier pour moi, dans ce que j'aime. Cet OS c'est un peu l'anniversaire de mon bébé. Voilà ta nouvelle vie, bonhomme. Fais-en bon usage. _(Longest-boring-fic-ever award)_

* * *

**Qui part à la chasse**

Il passe la plupart de ses dîners sautés assis devant des pâtés de maisons de bobo, il les mate s'attabler autour de repas saints et prier pour leur salut. Dans la nuit à peine grise, le jaune orange de leur salle à manger réchauffe étrangement fort le vide qui le caractérise. Il ne les envie pas mais le voyeurisme le soulage. Ils aiment les regarder vivre un jour de plus à chaque fois.

Il ne se souhaite pas une vie pareille, oh non, loin de là, mais il est seul. Alors... Il trouve ses joies où il peut, autre part que dans le mal de soi. Il a fini de se ronger les sangs et à accepter les frissons que les fantômes frottent sur sa peau.

Partout où qu'il aille, il le voit. _Moriarty n'était pas vrai_.

À mesure que les jours s'entassent, il se dit : c'est sûrement vrai, pourquoi pas ? Je ne suis pas sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé cet homme. Sait-on jamais. John Watson a-t-il les mêmes doutes ? Fourré en pépère dans son vieil appart à Baker Street, est-ce qu'il est encore capable de séparer le vrai du faux ?

Au fond, il ne le peut pas lui-même. Le réel est une flasque d'eau qu'un pied a vite fait de projeter dans tous les sens, c'est un voile qui calme ses nuits, opaque parfois... Il ne sait pas où il vit. Il est plus souvent SDF que dans un lit. Il suit les routes et les caniveaux de Londres comme si ça lui rappelait un mythe. Jimmy, dans les égouts, est un écho qui a de l'importance.

Alors il mate ces péquenauds manger des haricots et de la viande rouge, parlant de banalités comme si on en avait besoin, Moran regarde leur ennui, il pense à la vache folle qui empoisonne leurs cerveaux et aux OGM qui les feront cracher des cellules mortes demain matin. Il se projette le désastre derrière l'image.

Ces vues par la fenêtre valent mieux que le câble pour lui. Il se sent bien près d'eux, parmi eux, bactérie qui ronge leur santé et les affame. Il est confortable à boire leur bonheur pour se certifier du sien. Il les adore, ils sont tout ce qui lui reste.

Cette réalisation le mine. Merde, encore un soir de foutu à broyer du noir.

L'empire de Moriarty est mort. Actif encore, ouais, mais il n'y est pas retourné depuis. Il sait que tous continuent de vivre sans eux et que ça parle derrière son dos. Il est la petite expérience ratée de Jim. Certains rigolent en disant qu'il s'est plombé à cause de lui. Seb n'en rit pas plus qu'il n'en pleure. Il s'est calmé. Le deuil est ouvert sous lui, plus gros et inévitable qu'une planète, mais il s'est fait au sentiment... Un bagage à traîner l'assure d'un passé. Il ne mourra pas inconnu.

Connaître l'amour partagé vaut mieux que rien, hein ? Si ce n'était que ça... Ils avaient été parfaits sur la fin. Ça le fait chier que ça ait dû s'arrêter. Dépossédé, il est habitué à cet état. Mais... Jimmy lui manque.

Les gamins débarrassent alors que maman se fait un café. Seb hésite à aller les déranger, à demander l'hospitalité d'une nuit. Il aimerait dormir contre cette femme parce qu'elle le rendrait heureux, lui, juste lui. Il devrait être le centre de son propre univers. Ce décès sur la conscience fout tout à l'envers dans sa notion des choses.

**NZN**

Il s'est branlé une centaine de fois sur les pornos de Jim. Ce con s'était bien gardé de lui dire qu'il avait joué dans quelques productions bien crades. Seb avait adoré la surprise : quand dans la vidéo, il est apparu à poil et chétif, mou des membres, mal foutu dans sa jeune dégaine, Seb a mis pause pour pleurer une longue demi-heure.

Il a remis du temps à s'habituer à son visage. En même pas un mois, il l'avait totalement oublié... Il avait gardé la sensation mais pas ça. Ça, ce visage, son grain gras, les poils qui repoussent sous la peau, ses pores ouverts, les cernes bleues, transparentes comme des rouleaux de printemps, le reflet délicieux au bord de la pupille, il avait oublié tous ces détails pour ne garder que l'impression.

Se les rappeler comme ça l'a tué une seconde fois. À force de se toucher sur des images de lui, l'idée de sa mort s'est multiplié dans son esprit, il a fini par en rêver et à s'y faire. Le scénario en boucle l'a aidé à accepter les faits. Jimmy est mort, _il n'est plus qu'immortel sur des bandes et des photos d'archives_.

Depuis, il a le nouveau regret de n'avoir jamais pris de photo avec lui. Aucune trace n'atteste qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre eux. Seb a dû se faire son scénar tout seul. Personne n'a jamais dû l'aimer.

**NZN**

Il est clean depuis deux mois. Pas une goutte d'alcool n'a violé sa toute fraîche virginité. Plus de descentes aux enfers liquides, plus de remords. Il est vierge et sublime.

Par contre, il va beaucoup vers les femmes. Il n'entasse pas de nombres, il en fréquente deux ou trois à tour de rôles. Il a choisi les plus maternelles et codépendantes. Près d'elles, il sait qu'on le désire le temps qu'il est là. Il retrouve le goût du présent et il réapprend à respirer pour ce que cela implique : vivre.

Là, il est avec Isa. Elle a un rire discret mais s'occupe le plus de lui entre les trois. Louise fait une meilleure épouse mais Helen l'exalte avec ses expansions. Il n'a pas réussi à trouver un seul cœur pour supporter les trous du sien... Et puis, Moriarty vaut bien trois femmes et mille hommes.

« J'espère que tu n'es pas allergique aux chats, mon fils m'en a offert un hier pour mon anniversaire.

– Joyeux anniversaire. » Bredouille-t-il entre ses seins. Il est rouge de honte d'avoir passé ce jour à chialer ses yeux dans la Tamise alors qu'il aurait pu être une fois gentil avec elle. Il reprend :

« Je t'offrirai quelque chose. Un collier pour le chat ?

– C'est pas une bête idée. C'est parfait. » Elle embrasse ses cheveux qui puent la pluie séchée. « Tu sais comment je l'ai appelé ? Tu vas rire.

– Essaie toujours. »

Elle le berce comme l'enfant qu'elle a déjà eu. Elle sait gérer les grosses peines de l'autre car elle les sent en elle avec clarté. Quoiqu'il en dise, c'est sérieux entre eux, elle le ressent. Ils partagent plus que des étreintes et des repas. Elle aimerait le présenter à son môme, en faire un officiel de la famille. Elle ne sait simplement pas comment il réagirait. Elle l'imagine se mettre en vrac ou repartir faire la guerre, certain de ne pas mériter ce bonheur.

Elle veut juste qu'il soit heureux.

En vrai, Isa est la préférée de Seb parce qu'elle a les yeux de James.

« Il s'appelle Jiminy Cricket. Pire nom de chat, hein ? C'est le personnage favori de mon fils. Je trouvais ça assez drôle de donner le nom d'un insecte à une boule de poil. »

Oh, Seb rigole. Il rigole sans bruit contre sa poitrine pendant que sa bouche se noie de larmes. Il est plus fort que le roc, disait-on, un truc guerrier.

Il se revoit caché derrière une baraque en béton pendant que des bombes refont le paysage sous ses yeux. Il se sent aussi vulnérable que ça.

**NZN**

Jim l'aurait tué s'il savait mais Seb s'est finalement mis à fréquenter John. Pas en tant qu'amis intimes, plutôt comme connaissances étroites, ils partagent la violence du quotidien et refont la ville avec leur pessimisme navrant.

Ils ne se voient qu'en terrain neutre. Plusieurs bars à différentes heures, ils ne font pas de leurs rencontres des rendez-vous suivis. C'est selon l'humeur, d'un texto entrant – ils ne se téléphonent pas. Ils s'apprécient surtout pour cette amitié qui ne prend ni d'ampleur ni d'importance.

John parle peu de Sherlock. Si son nom ressort, c'est pour dire :

« Je suis tombé sur un vieux paquet de Marlboro derrière le canapé. Ce devait être à Sherlock, j'en retrouve partout en faisant le ménage. »

Parfois... Il se laisse aller aux récits et raconte de vieux souvenirs à Seb après que celui-ci lui ait avoué avoir été soldat aussi.

« J'avais ce type dans les bras à me gueuler qu'il ne voulait pas mourir mais à part le descendre pour alléger sa douleur, je ne pouvais rien faire, alors c'est James qui a pris le revolver et qui l'a fait. On n'avait pas le matos pour reformer son crâne ou lui remballer les tripes. »

Sébastien était celui des deux à parler le moins et pas une fois il ne fit mention de Jim.

Un jour, John lui dit :

« J'ai rencontré une femme. Marie. Elle est géniale. Je pense déjà à l'épouser.

– Tu l'as trouvé où ?

– C'est une nouvelle secrétaire au cabinet. Elle a eu le culot de m'inviter à dîner dès son premier jour. Depuis, je suis dingue d'elle. Sarah fait de ces bonds, ma parole ! Mais j'y peux rien, je suis accro.

– C'est la perle rare ?

– J'en doute pas une seconde. » John a un sourire qui lui remonte jusqu'aux oreilles.

Soudain, Seb réalise que de nouveau, il va se retrouver seul dans son malheur. Lui n'a pas réussi à faire son deuil, lui n'a pas trouvé celle avec qui il veut fonder une famille ou se poser, il ne peut pas tolérer que ce connard là, fraîchement séparé de son meilleur ami puisse s'en sortir comme ça ! En si peu de temps ! En quoi, deux ans ?

Il rétorque :

« Elle te fera oublier Sherlock ? »

Là John perd son sourire et là Moran a sa victoire. Pas moyen qu'on le laisse seul dans sa merde. John Watson ne mérite aucun bonheur que lui ne peut pas avoir.

**NZN**

Pour gagner sa croûte, il vend des bagnoles. Il deale quelques kilos de came. Il promène des chiens, vole les gens, touche au compte en banque de Jim, fait des magouilles, tape des documents textes pour des entreprises. Sébastien se retrouve être le mec le plus polyvalent de l'Angleterre. Tout est fade et tout l'emmerde alors il cherche l'excitation où il peut sans avoir à tuer pour ça.

Parce qu'il doit faire profil bas. Il sait qu'on lui renifle au cul ces derniers temps. Il a entendu dire que l'aîné Holmes recommençait à foutre son nez là où il ne fallait pas et cherchait à nettoyer son territoire. Du coup, Seb bouge souvent sous tous les noms. Il doit peu à peu renoncer à ses filles et aux dîners des autres par la fenêtre parce que le feu monte plus vite qu'une fusée.

Il retourne dans les sous-terrains mais même là, des murmures disent son nom. Il est temps d'arrêter de jouer et d'établir sa fuite. Il ne doit plus rester à Londres ni sur cette île.

Seul depuis plus de deux ans, maintenant il est poussé à l'exil. Plus poète que ça, tu meurs.

**NZN**

Où qu'il aille, il le voit partout.

Les journaux ne parlent plus ni de Moriarty ni de Sherlock et à l'étranger, on a troqué depuis longtemps déjà leur aventure pour de l'actualité plus brûlante. Mais à chaque détour, quand quelqu'un crie dans une langue étrange ou qu'un homme s'écroule sur le pavé, il le voit, il le sent partout. Jim est présent dans chaque action un peu à côté des choses.

Seb est moins bouleversé et la plaie, tarie, n'en est que plus profonde. Elle creuse jusqu'à traverser des deux bords les contours de son corps et il ne devient plus que ça, cette plaie béante et rêche, dure comme du cuir mais bourrée de mauvais vaisseaux en dessous.

Il est entré chez cette tatoueuse avant même de se trouver un hôtel dans cette nouvelle ville – il en change presque aussi souvent que de slibard. Il arrive à se faire comprendre avec son anglais trop typique et donne le post-it sur lequel il a jeté l'idée.

La nana commence l'orfèvrerie après avoir compté l'argent liquide.

Il leur faut l'après-midi pour finir. La meuf semble contente de son boulot quand elle bougonne « finished » en tendant un miroir à Seb. Ça lui fait un mal de chien et pour une fois, il ne pense qu'à cette douleur physique et ça le fait revivre pour quelques instants. Il est épaté de ce que ça donne sur sa peau. C'est simplement beau. Ça le glorifie.

En un jeu de déliés, de belles lettres noires sur fond rouge écrivent _Won't you please come home ?_

La prière aura plus d'impact maintenant qu'on lui a plaqué dans la moelle. Ça pourra lui refaire croire à l'idée pendant quelque temps. Si Moriarty joue à se planquer, il l'entendra. Et s'il ne lui revient jamais... Peut-être se décidera-t-il à le rejoindre lui-même.

**NZN**

Il trahit sa promesse de sobriété une fin d'aprem alors que John lui envoie un texto. Le pauvre homme dut payer une bonne surtaxe vu qu'il se retrouvait en Algérie pour le week-end – Mycroft l'a forcé à se déloger de son pavillon tranquille à Barcelone. Le message disait :

« On a planifié le mariage pour l'été prochain. Je tiens à ce que tu viennes mais j'ai pas ton adresse alors ceci tiendra lieu d'invitation. Ta réponse ? »

Il ne répondit rien. Il se rongea les poings pour étouffer un peu le vacarme qui découlait comme une rivière d'au fond de sa gorge, ses plaintes étaient pires que des lamentations, il ne pouvait pas hurler tellement la sensation de trahison était forte. Il vomissait littéralement ses jérémiades, faisant une scène en se roulant par terre, pris d'incroyables troubles des membres. Il ne pouvait pas gérer ça. Londres ne pouvait pas continuer à vivre sans lui.

Là, il défonça son portable pour éviter de l'avaler et but tout ce qu'on lui donna.

Il est vingt-trois heures et Seb est plus saoul qu'aucun chanteur soul. Il avait apprécié voir des gueules variées et de nouvelles cultures pour se sortir la tête du cul mais finalement, en ce moment, il sent juste que la fuite était surfaite puisque fuir un cadavre ? C'est la tentative la plus vaine de survivre. Mycroft ne lui veut pas grand mal, mise à part lui coller au train en attendant qu'il ne trahisse quelques lois qui pourraient le foutre à l'ombre pour cinq décennies.

Il a fini par fuir parce que chaque nuance de béton est une ode à Moriarty. Manque de bol pour lui, le béton a la même couleur partout dans l'Europe. Il pourrait quitter le continent et se refaire vendeur de barbe à papa dans un coin du Pérou profond mais ce serait trop dépaysant. Ce serait un véritable exil.

Seb voulait fuir la ville qui l'a vu naître et mourir. Il ne pouvait pas pardonner à Londres d'avoir assassiné Jim mais il est plus parti par nostalgie que nécessité.

En partant, il disait au revoir aux coupables. En partant, il pensait alléger le bagage émotionnel mais plus loin que les souvenirs liés aux lieux, ceux de l'esprit sont vicieux et englués à ses talons.

En détalant loin de la Reine, il n'a fait que se rapprocher du creux de son souci : l'oubli est une médecine qui se fait sous le poids du temps. L'alcool permet juste de calmer le goût d'amertume et de rendre au ciel ses couleurs.

Son nez est planté vers le haut comme pour saisir l'odeur entre les nuages que le vent ne lui a pas apporté. Ce bleu maussade bourré d'étoiles est superbe. Seb ne se rappelle pas avoir connu de vraies nuits de ces nuances-là. On dirait un livre pour enfants, une couverture en dépliant d'un conte doré et luxuriant sur l'importance d'une vie et de ses erreurs.

Il voit défiler la merveilleuse histoire de Sébastien Moran contre le mauvais génie de l'amour. Le happy ending n'est pas de mise.

**NZN**

En redescendant la rue qui mène à la mer, il se demande innocemment quel chemin saurait le ramener vers la sienne. Il manque d'affection et il a beau la trouver en d'autres... Peut-être qu'au fond, tout ça c'était pour lui dire de retourner dans les jupons de sa mère ? Peut-être que chaque choix qu'il a fait n'a jamais été le bon et que dès le début, il aurait dû se ranger et suivre l'éducation que maman Moran voulait lui offrir.

Et s'il avait été médecin ? Il aurait pu sortir la balle collée au fond de sa gorge et peut-être même le ramener à la vie. Il aurait eu de plus grands pouvoirs sur son propre avenir.

Sébastien Moran aurait dû être chirurgien ou neurologue. Il devrait être marié en bon ménage et n'avoir jamais suivi à ras le mur toutes les directives du mauvais genre. Il s'est perdu comme un con la première fois qu'il a descendu quelqu'un. Il aurait pu être tellement plus que ça ! Il n'est qu'une loque, une chiffe molle ! Un sac à merde !

Il n'est pas plus assassin que bon père de famille. Il s'est égaré comme le mouton noir d'un troupeau de blancs bien dressés. Il a été con dès le début.

Le puissant baiser du sel humide lèche son visage avec une tendresse légendaire. Il se retrouve pris dans des rafales gentilles et appuyées contre sa poitrine. Le bord de côte le rejette contre les terres comme pour le prévenir de commettre une bêtise, mais le rassure en retour qu'il sera toujours aimé ici. Le climat chaud est bon envers lui. Il oublie parfois qu'il est né pour se soumettre à des soleils pleins et des chaleurs ivres.

Est-ce qu'il serait prêt à tout changer si on lui en donner l'occasion ? En rembobinant, est-ce qu'il serait capable de choisir autre chose ?

Il n'est pas grand chose d'autre que Jim. Il n'arrive pas à s'imaginer lui-même dans un autre contexte. Il n'a jamais eu l'esprit à se rebeller, d'où le besoin de discipline, alors en libéral ? Mis dans des cases aimables et modérant ses envies pour suivre le courant ?

La tristesse le ravage à chaque expiration mais il comprend, petit à petit... Qu'une longue agonie vaut mieux qu'une vie à demi-mots et _chiante._

Jim était le plaisir mis dans un corps. Et lui – il peut s'en vanter – a pu prendre contrôle sur ce-dit corps. Il l'a nourri et soigné. Il a été là pour lui jusqu'au bout.

Est-ce que ça en valait le coup ?

**(o)**

* * *

Je sais pas s'il y aura une suite ou pas ou si on me lira ou si ça donnera sens. C'est une fic très égoïste. Je vous adore.


End file.
